dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man vs Link
Description Animal dudes 5th episode of Dbx , Two Great heroes need large arsenals to get through their journeys. Will the super fighting robot claim victory? Or will Hyrule's champion prove his worth , The Legend of Zelda vs Mega Man! Nintendo vs Capcom! , Let’s go!!! Pre-Battle Location: a Dungeon Link walks through a random dungeon in search of a piece of the Triforce of wisdom, he spots the altar as well as a small blue person walking up to the altar. Link couldn't risk the piece of the Triforce going into enemy hands so he fires an arrow at the potential enemy. Mega Man was hit in the back of the head by the arrow more pissed off than dead surprising the hero of Hyrule. Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ht7YJptvt_w&t=22s Mega Man then takes the arrow out of his head and runs at the Hero of Time, Link retaliated by firing another arrow at his opponent who simply slid under the attack. Fight Link Charges at Mega man With his Shield in his Hand , Mega man Shoots a razer at Link , Link dodges and Shoots a Ice Arrow at Mega man , Link then hook Shots Mega man and starts cutting him with the Master Sword , Mega man summons his Robot dog and jumps on it , Link then hook shots on the Robot and cuts off the Dogs head , Breaking the machine , Link then shoots a shock arrow at mega man , mega man shoots a engery blast at Link , Link uses his furry rush and slashes Mega man with the master sword , Mega man Frezzes time and plants 6 Bombs on Link , Link then jumps back , Link rushes at mega man and then Explodes from the Bombs , Link then Shoots a Bomb arrow at Mega man , Mega man dodges and kicks Link in the face , Mega man shoots a Razer at Link , mega man then charges up a big engery blast in his canon arm , Link uses Daruks protection , mega man fires the blast at link , Link deflects the attack with daruks protection . Mega man then transforms into fire mega man , Fire mega man shoots 5 Fire blasts at link , link gets hit , link starts burning up , Link then uses his fairies to heal him , Link shoots a ice Arrow , Mega man shoots a fire ball , the two attacks coillde And Stop each other , Link then takes out the Fierce Diety mask ,Link puts on the mask and becomes Fierce Diety Link , Link Tries to slash mega man , mega shoots a Fire blast at link , Link jumps out of the way of the attack and starts cutting Mega man with the Diety sword , Link then shoots a blast from the sword , Mega man explodes , Link then Frezzes time , Link plants 10 bombs , Link then Jumps on top of a Clif and returns time back to Normal , the bombs explode and Link jumps from the Clif and Cuts Mega man in Half , Killing him instantly . Ko! Link takes off the Diety mask and takes a piece of the Triforce , Link then walks out of the temple and Goes back to his mission to save princess Zelda. Winner Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:DBX written by Animal Dude Category:Pseudo-Rivalrys Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Mega Man Themed Dbx Fights Category:Dbx Season 1 (by animal dude)